


the cat

by orphan_account



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nicky gets angry at Lorna for taking in a stray cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cat

It had been a long day at work for Nicky. Her boss had spent half the day yelling at her, she'd somehow managed to end up at the wrong meeting, the coffee machine was broken and had shot scalding hot water at her hands and Subway were all out of meatballs. Terrific. She could only hope that Lorna would be waiting for her back at the apartment, ready to comfort her...in a certain way.

Smirking a little to herself, she climbed further up the stairs, not noticing that she'd already passed the elevator, and not caring about the blisters forming underneath her shoes. At last, after five flights of stairs, Nicky finally arrived at her apartment. However, as soon as she pushed the front door open, she was met with a sight that caused her to immediately clap her palm to her forehead. "Jesus, Morello...for the last time - "

"What?" Lorna pouted, stroking the ancient, mangy ginger cat in her lap. "She's so _cute_!"

"Eh..." Nicky chucked her bag to the side, kicked off her shoes and cautiously approached them. "God, would you look at that? I dunno, it looks...diseased."

"Oh, shut up..." Lorna giggled, tickling the cat's stomach. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?"

"You don't...you don't do that to cats. That's a dog thing. And how do you know it's a girl cat?"

"I don't know, she just, sorta...radiates femininity."

 _She can be so dense sometimes_ , Nicky thought, rolling her eyes. "Look, it's a guy cat. You can see its..."

"Oh...well, so it is!" Lorna gave a lighthearted laugh. "Whoopsie daisy..."

"Can you just get that thing outta here?" Nicky asked, slumping down on the sofa. "I'd hate to think about all those bugs crawlin' all over it."

"But he's only little!" Lorna whined.

"You know what else is little? Huh? Parasites."

"Now, that's just racist!"

"Really? That doesn't even make sense, it's a _cat._ Anyway, you can't exactly go around callin' me racist when you - Jesus, he's pissin' on the couch!"

Lorna shrieked, almost throwing the cat across the room, but stopping before she could. Instead, she picked it up and carried it into the kitchen sink, immediately turning on the water. The poor creature let out a terrified hiss, trying to scramble out of the sink, but it was too small. As Lorna cooed, oblivious to its suffering, Nicky came bolting in and turned the water off.

"Seriously? Did you never learn that cats hate water?"

Lorna snorted. "No, silly, it's dogs that hate it. Cats practically live in it."

"Well, clearly this one doesn't." Nicky tried to grab the cat out of the sink, but ended up with miniscule slashes dotted along her hands, thanks to its oddly sharp claws. "Ah, crap." She winced a little, trying as hard as she could not to tear up.

"Aww, he doesn't like you," Lorna giggled, like nothing was happening. "Wait a sec, lemme get the first aid kit."

She pulled the green plastic box out of one of the cupboards as Nicky scooped the shivering feline up into a tea towel. She then rinsed her wounds while her girlfriend cleaned and dressed them. The cat, still perched on the countertop, tilted its head innocently - well, as innocently as a geriatric, potentially diseased feline could be - while Nicky gave it the evil eye.

"I. Hate. You," she mouthed. "Don't gimme that look, you little - _God_ , that hurts!"

"Just - hold - still!" Lorna grimaced. "It's your fault he doesn't like you."

"It's _your_ fault he almost drowned. You coulda at least read _Stray Cat Care for Dummies_ before you took this thing in."

"He's not a thing!" Lorna acted as though the other woman had uttered the most offensive string of words imaginable. "His _name_ is _Tony_!"

"Just my luck living with a West Side Story fan...you decided on Tony's name when exactly?"

"Just now, actually." She started to twirl her hair around her finger complacently.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

" _That!_ The...hair thing. You really have no idea how much it turns me on."

With a little smirk, Lorna bit her lip and walked over to Nicky, tangling their fingers together. She pushed her up against the countertop, pulling her into a gentle kiss. Running her fingers through her girlfriend's light brown mane of hair, she intensified the kiss, moving her lips in sync with Nicky's, who let out a quiet moan. Nicky's hands roamed to other areas, caressing each curve of Lorna's body, moving her mouth down to her neck and collarbone.

And then she stopped.

"Wh-what was that for?" Lorna asked, bewildered. "We - "

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Not with Tony or whatever his name is watching."

The cat mewed harshly, almost in a taunting manner.

"Aww, but look at him! He doesn't know what we're doing, he'll be fine. He's so sweet!"

Nicky sighed. "Fine. But he's not exactly the kind of pussy I want to be lookin' at right now."

* * *

Checking that her girlfriend was asleep, Nicky tiptoed out of their room and into the kitchen, where the cat was snoozing on a makeshift bed Lorna had made from a pile of cushions. Wincing a little as she realised just how disgusting its odour was, she grabbed a towel and picked used it to pick up the creature - which immediately snapped awake and started to hiss quietly. As it scraped its claws against Nicky's exposed arms, she tried not to cry out, and lifted it up and tried to shove it out of the open window. It refused to budge - but it was too late.

As she whispered, "Get out! Scram!" whilst continuing to try to force the cat outside, the kitchen lights suddenly flickered on. Feeling her stomach dissolve, Nicky slowly turned to see Lorna, with a fluffy pink dressing gown and rags in her hair, but looking nonetheless formidable.

"Don't even think about it, Nichols," she said in a deadly whisper, flicking off the lights.

 


End file.
